Gallery:Jeremy Johnson/Season 3
' Jeremy Johnson ' is the crush and later boyfriend of Candace Flynn, older brother of Suzy Johnson and son of Jack Johnson and Mrs. Johnson. He is the guitar player for Jeremy and the Incidentals. He is apparently the founder and/or leader, since the group has been named after him. Read the full page... "The Great Indoors" Snapshot 11 (5-9-2012 3-11 PM).png CanderemyintheSand.jpg Snapshot 29 (5-9-2012 3-35 PM).png Snapshot 50 (5-9-2012 3-46 PM).png Snapshot 63 (5-9-2012 3-53 PM).png Snapshot 98 (5-9-2012 4-00 PM).png Candace and jeremy after landing in the snow.png Candace and Jeremy sitting at the bottom of the mountatin.png Jeremy holding a rock made of paper mache.png Jeremy saving Candace.png Jeremy again tries to tell Candace what he likes about her.png Candace tells Jeremy to continue his thought on what he likes about her.png "Canderemy" "Run, Candace, Run" Candace and Jeremy.jpg Candace and Jeremy walking towards Jeremy'a parents.jpg Johnson Family and Candace.jpg Jeremy, Candace and Hilda.jpg After hilda says she never liked Candace.jpg Candcae saying she is going to refill Jeremy's glass with lemonade.jpg Jeremy telling Candace she does not want to miss the games.jpg Jeremy coming to help Candace.jpg Jeremy having helped Candace up.jpg Jeremy and Candace walking away from the place the shrine for anabella was.jpg Start of the wheelbarrow race.jpg Run Candace Run Image 3.jpg Jeremy and Candace covered in mud.jpg Jeremy with a burger.jpg This one's a keeper.jpg "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" I bet that is the first time anybody said that.jpg want a slushy dawg.jpg Jeremy cleaning the counter and whistling.jpg wait a moment I just remembered some.jpg It's a clip show thing.jpg "Moon Farm" Jeremy entering candace's backyard ready for dinner with candace.jpg Candace hiding the pot with the now dried out lamb cobbler.jpg Phineas having put a container of ice cream in Candace's hands.jpg Jeremy and candace with ice cream.jpg Ice cream for two.jpg "Misperceived Monotreme" File:Jeremy says "oh, who's a beautiful boy?" to Perry.jpg Misperceived-monotreme.jpg Misperceived3.jpg For sure.JPG Jeremy having fun.JPG Everyone in the funhouse.jpg "Bad Hair Day" Bad Hair Day Image21.jpg Jeremy after seeing something on Candace's lip.jpg Bad Hair Day Image25.jpg Jeremy looking for Candace.jpg Jeremy calling Candace.jpg Jeremy sees the tangerine orangutan.jpg Jeremy says he will call animal control.jpg Jeremy mentions that he did not know Candace was helping his mom.jpg "A Real Boy" Candace and Jeremy in the park.png Candace and Jeremy in the park 2.png Jeremy in the park.png Candace and Jeremy holding hands.png Wow, Look at it!.jpg Jeremy saying that's my girl.png Jeremy with a lizard.jpg "My Fair Goalie" Jeremy singing to Candace and Lucy.jpg Jeremy saying thanks to the girls.jpg Jeremy relizes he has to get home.jpg Nice to meet you eliza.jpg By the way cool accent.jpg Ding Dong!..JPG Ahh, Jeremy, how delightful it is to see you again!.JPG Hey candace you look great.jpg Candace and jeremy in the elevator.jpg Candace and jeremy exiting the elevator.jpg Candacae and Jeremy notice a game being played.jpg Candace and Jeremy watching the game of football X-7.jpg Doesn't candace look lovely.jpg Jeremy comments about candace's posture.jpg Jeremy says he won't put books on Candace's head.jpg Jeeremy getting ready to help candace into her seat.jpg Talking about Candace's extended pinkies.jpg Jeremy starting to tell candace how unusual it is that she is not trying to but phineas and ferb.jpg Jeremy mentions the giant soccer stadium.jpg You haven't once show any desire to bust them.jpg Jeremy making a thoughtful face.jpg Anglophile such as myself.jpg Really.jpg I like it so much better than how you were before.jpg Of course.jpg Yes I am totally messing with you.jpg You got it bub.jpg Lady1.jpg There's my girl.jpg Candace yelling to phineas and ferb that they are so busted.jpg That's our girl.jpg Oh yeah-.png Same to you Jeremy.png Nice meeting you.png Look at the time.png Ooohh.png "The Curse of Candace" Curse27.png Curse29.png Curse30.png Curse40.png Tiny Cowboy Music Box.jpg "Monster from the Id" Jeremy in the bus.jpg Candace suprised to see Jeremy.jpg Jeremy explains how he got there.jpg I found the memory.jpg that's my drain unclogger.jpg It is the id.jpg Running away from the id.jpg Just about to be hit by the ducky momo club.jpg Candace and jeremy see the ducky momo club coming at them.jpg Candace and jeremy move out of the way of thr ducky momo club.jpg I'm so weird and complicated.jpg Candace relizing that they went through a lot of trouble to get the drain unclogger.jpg Jeremy with his gift for candace in his hand.jpg Here's your real gift.jpg Candace putting the bracelet jeremy gave her on.jpg Candace with Jeremy's present.jpg Candace thanks jeremy for the bracelet.jpg "Gi-Ants" 56.png "Let's Bounce" Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h32m21s255.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h34m25s217.png Jeremy having seen Candace's legs go into the air above her.jpg Candace in the air at the table.jpg Jeremy saying what do you think.jpg she's just like your mom.jpg "Delivery of Destiny" Jeremycandmap.jpeg "Sleepwalk Surprise" 326a - Jeremy Calls Candace.jpg 326a - Gear Up.jpg 326a - Jeremy Spikes.jpg 326a - Game is Done.jpg 326a - Always Prepared.jpg "Ferb TV" jeremy after suzy tell him why she is in his room.jpg Jeremy Holy gaucamole you sure are a handful.jpg I can't find my lucky baseball bat.jpg Have you seen it.jpg Jeremy holy gaucamole you sure are a handful 2.jpg Hey suzy what are you doing out here.jpg Jeremy Holy gaucamole you sure are a handful 3.jpg well I guess he is really gone.jpg deep down I am going to miss that big guy.jpg To return to the page for Jeremy Johnson, click here. Category:Character galleries by season Category:Jeremy Johnson